FF sepical: the nightmare before Dora
by B gal
Summary: something I wrote for the holidays. deadly teams up with mine fav chars and 3 other OCs to take out the one that wants to distroy christmas.


(an: hope you like it. enjoy. disclamer: I only own the plot and a few OCs.)

Deadly was in her room. It was only a few days until christmas.She felt peace in the world. Then, she herd something.

"What the-"

She looked outside to see Keef(from the IZ esipode 'bestest friend').

"What is it now, Keef. And it better be some worth while news, and if not so help me god I'll kill you, capeased?!?!?!?!?!" Deadly sneered.

Keef nodded.

**5 hours later...**

"...And that's what happened." Keef finished explainning.

Deadly fumed.

"I'm getting help," Deadly said.

* * *

After a few transports to other worlds, she got seven girls, two boys, a no-armed whitey, a werster masked dude, an alien and a bat. 

the first girl was seven years old with long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black headband, a white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes.

The second girl was three years old with werid eyes, black hair, pale skin and dressed in a black dress with white ruffels on it and black shoes. She looked kinda faded.

The third girl was a eight years old with brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and dressed in a red hood, blue t-shirt, black mini skirt, red socks and black dress shoes.

The fourth girl was seven years old with purple hair tied in pigtales with red ribbion, fire red eyes, pale-ish skin and dressed in a white dress and long white boots.

The fifth girl was nine years old with long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black chains with spikes on them on each rist and long black boots. She looked board.

the sixth girl was ten years old with blonde hair tied in a low pony tail, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a red baseball cape backwards, a red skater t-shirt, toarned blue jeans and red sneaks.

the seventh girl was the same age as the first one with brown hair with black and red streaks, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black skater t-shirt, blue toarned jeans and blood red sneaks.

The first boy was 14 with spikey brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white t-shirt with a red vest, white gloves, red shorts and big yellow shoes.

the second boy was 10 with brown hair, icey blue eyes, bucked teeth, peach skin and dressed in a pink hat, pink t-shirt, black jeans and sneaks.

the no armed whitey was dressed in a blue propeller base ball cap thing with a red end, a red t-shirt with a white star in the centre of it and blue soles attacked to the bottoms of his feet.

the wester masked dude had green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a red westling mask with black around the eye area and a blue gem in the centre, red boxing gloves, black pants and red boots with white at the end of it.

the alien was the size of a 12 year old with black entenies, magenta eyes, green skin and dressed in an alien-isk pack thing, a shirt the same color as his eyes with points at the end of the sleves, whitch are light pink, black gloves, black jeans and black boots.

The bat was 18 in human years with dirty blonde hair with light brown-ish swirls tied in a low pony tail, sparkiling shapfire blue eyes, very light brown fur with white on the tummy and black velet wings on the back.

"You all might be wondering why your here," Deadly said.

"Why the heck you had the alien?!?!?!" Yelled some random person off screan.

Deadly looked at the derection where the voice came from, then shot a random dagger at it.

"Now, as I was saying before I interuppted..."

**5 hours of explaitory later...**

"...And that's what happened." Deadly finshed explainning.

"Why do you had the freakin' annoying kid?" The werstling masked dude asked.

Deadly turned her back to see Keef.

"He's the only one that can lead us to him," Deadly said.

"Give me one good reason to help you." The alien sneered.

Deadly went up to him and whispered something in his head. The alien gasped at what she said.

"You got me to help you for once," He sneered.

Deadly went up to them.

"You are here to save christmas, agian." Deadly said, "Bell for her strong power, Emmeline for her speical power, Red for your power wolf blade, Franny for your inteligence of the mad science world, Doomsbury for her spell book and wisedom, May for her ghost side, Lori for her demon powers, Sora for his keyblade, Timmy for his wish granting powers, Homestar for his atlecticness, Strong Bad for his westling skills, Zim for his alien technogoly and Deathly for her killing skills as good as mine own."

"Do we had to?" SB said.

"Yes," Deadly said, "or those chicks'll hate your guts for all enterinty."

Sb looked stunned for a moment, then got out a BFW lighter.

"Let's go save Decbemerween..."

* * *

It was Christmas eve. Deadly and Zim were in their human disguises. There were in the artic. Emmeline had a cute creature next to her. 

"I was wondering why that Zim guy wears a very pathic human disguise," SB asked Deathly, " Only freakin' monors'll fall for that."

"That guy's an alien?" Homestar asked stupidly.

"Mine points exactly," SB said, after a while.

They then bumped into four people.

One was a girl the same age as Doomsbury with blonde hair with points at the end, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a blue jacket with white on it, white socks and black dress shoes. She looked board.

The second was a girl the same age as the first with purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black necklace with a skull on it, black jacket, purple gloves, long grey socks and black boots. She was playing a video game.

the third was Johnny C.

The fourth was an eight year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in a red winter hat, red jacket, white gloves, brown jeans and white winter boots.

"What do you guys want?" Deathly asked.

"I brought Gaz, Nny and Mac to help you save christmas," The blonde hair girl said in a board yet demanding tone.

"Welcome aboard, Mandy," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

They nodded, then went to the ice castle.

* * *

The ice castle looked like any medevil castle made of ice. They found the one who kidnapped stana. 

It was a six year old girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and dressed in a black cape, a handmade bracelet, pink tank top, orange shorts, white sandles and a black ring. She smirked at our heros.

Deadly got out her weponds.

"Seize those creatures!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dora sneered.

A bunch of evil snowmonster hench men came after them.

"I'll deal with the brat," Deadly said,"the rest can stop the mutated snowmen."

Deadly ran off to the exit.

Bell got out her powers to use, Red got out her wolf blade, Franny got out her blast ray, Doomsbury got out her spell book, May turned into Ghoststar, Lori turned into demon form, Sora got out his keyblade, Timmy got out two wands, Homestar got out a sword, SB start to do karate moves, Zim got out an alien lazor, Deathly got out gradee's, Johnny got out daggers, Mandy got out a wooden steak and Mac got a golden keyblade.

Gaz played her video game. Emmeline watch the others go into battle.

* * *

Deadly went into Dora's chamber. She looked around. 

"Where are you?"

Then, Dora came behind her.

Deadly turned, got out two giant daggers and fight off the smirking brat.

* * *

Our heros had been conored. Doomsbury looked board. 

"How did we got conored in the first place?" Ghoststar asked.

The monster was about to get our heros.

"Who wrote this?" Mandy asked.

Everyone just shugged.

Then, Deathly got out a gradee' and tried to blow up the monster. No aviel.

"Crap," Sb whispered.

"Time to released Emmeline's and Gaz's power," Mandy muttered.

She went up to Emmeline and whispered something to her. Then, stole Gaz's game slave when she wasn't looking and throwed it at the head monster.

Gaz looked at the monster in anger and went after him. Emmeline face was scarlet with rage. Emmeline screamed with all her might.

Mr. Creastel turned from cute to a giant hisious beast.

Mandy went back with the other heros. Emmeline's monster came and distroy all the creatures. Then, Emmeline stopped screaming.

We can see the head monster being chased by an angry Gaz in the background.

"Ok, should we help Deadly now?" SB asked.

"Sure," Mandy said, "but outside is level one."

The others nodded then went to the main hall.

* * *

Deadly foughed off Dora. Dora got out a frezze gun and frozed Deadly. 

"You make a good ice stupicer," Dora sneered.

She put Deadly's frozen body next to a frozen Stanta.

Dora laughed miatcally.

* * *

Mandy, Zim, Bell and Deathly were fighting off half of the monsters. The rest of the heros were taking the rest. 

"There are too many!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deathly yelled.

"Fight until the other monsters are dead," Mandy said, "then get Gaz's gave slave."

The others nodded, then fought off the monsters.

**6 hours of bloody action/advenure vilonce later...**

Our heros were conored. Doomsbury looked board.

"Our wepond'll come in 5...4...3...2..1," Mandy and Doomsbury muttered.

Then, a game slave went to the remainning monsters. They picked it up and looked at it.

Gaz came in with an ax.

"All of you'll suffered!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She yelled.

All of the monsters screamed like girls and ran. Gaz ran after them.

The others sweat dropped as they watched Gaz distroying the other monsters.

"Now, for the boss," Mandy muttered.

* * *

Dora looked over the kids whimpering in misery. She smirked. 

"With the fat dufus out of the way," Dora sneered, "I'll have complete control over all tikes and take over the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She laughed miatcally.

"Shut up, brat."

Dora turned to see our heros(expect for Gaz and Doomsbury).

"you can't stop me," Dora sneered.

"_I can't wait to get that brat,_" Johnny thoughed, "_I'll locked her in a room with me and noone else. And I'll get all the Dora haters to watch her suffer._"

The others got into battle.

Dora was a tough foe to beat. The heros aren't going to give up.

**1 hour 6 mintues of Dora vs heros bloody battle later...**

Our heros were being conored.

"You better stuff then me can't stop me now," Dora said.

"No, seriously," Mandy asked,"who write this?"

"We're dead," Timmy said.

"The saddest thing is that Johnny is getting beaten by a girl," SB said.

"Ehm hem."

Sb turned to see the ticked off chicks.

"No obfence to you or anything..." SB said neverously.

Then, a random gameslave brocked through the wall.

Dora picked it up.

Then, Gaz punched a hole in the wall. Doomsbury walked in, board.

"Give back the gameslave and noone gets hurt," Gaz sneered.

Dora simpley smirked.

Gaz and Dora went into a battel of the dangerous.

Doomsbury looked at the battle for a moment.

"Let's free Deady," Doomsbury said in a board tone.

The others nodded, then walked off.

they found Deadly frozened in an ice cube.

"Mandy, you fawed" Doomsbury said," the boys'll watch the battle taking place so they won't notice anything supious."

Mandy shugged, then got out a random blow dryer and blow dried Deadly. The boys got exicted looks on their faces and watched the cat fight.

"The rest, come with me."

The others followed Doomsbury.

"What do we do now?" Bell asked.

"Do a random montage with a classic peace with the battle taking place so the readers won't get board," Doomsbury said.

The others nodded.

**3:42 mintes of montage music in the battle background later...**

Gaz was near distroing Dora. you can see the guys watching it like any guy watching a werstling match. Dora held the game slave over the edge of the window.

"One step furter and your presious game slave is gone," Dora sneered.

Gaz was heart brocken. Dora smirked.

"With you as mine slave," Dora sneered, "nothing can stop me."

Then, a dagger went on her shoulder. Dora turned to see an angery Deadly.

"Mine move..." Deadly sneered.

Deadly sladed Dora. Her corspe colasped. Gaz grabbed the game slave.

"decbewween is saved." Homestar said cheerfully.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Can we go now?" Gaz said, playing her gameslave.

"Wait, where's-" Bell started to say.

She was cut off when Mandy walked in the room with Stanta clause.

"You are very brave to help me like that," He said.

"Is your wife waiting for you?" Mandy asked.

"Yes," Stanta said, "and I should be getting back. I don't want mine blood to be drained agian."

He left. Everyone(but Mandy and Doomsbury) gave random shocked looks.

"Miss clause is a vampire, in case you are wondering that." Mandy explained.

The others shugged, then left.

(an: and it's done. how that? R&R, but don't send flames. I hate them.)


End file.
